


Tales Of the Lost Nomicon

by cinnamon_fryy



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universes, Drabbles, Gen, crossovers (maybe), oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_fryy/pseuds/cinnamon_fryy
Summary: • ` in which cinnamon toast (me!) decides to be a RC9GN oneshot machine <3 |•it'll be full of oneshots, drabbles, etc. usually with First Ninja and Nomi. here, FN's name is Satoru Norisawa (based on fanon) and Nomicon's is Nomi Norisawa. please don't sue me using the names- im just used to using it :)) enjoy!√ nomi x randy wouldn't be here, cause i picture her (and satoru) as Randy's parents. they both just adopted randy i guess lmao[requests are open and some would already be posted in my tumblr]
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Randy Cunningham/Theresa Fowler
Kudos: 8





	1. family.

**Author's Note:**

> in which randy wanted to go to NHS' "Family Bonding Day" (dont ask- this is based on my old school-), but problem is? he barely even talks to his family anymore.
> 
> [a/n: wow i actually liked this one-]

"Ugh, family day. Stupid 'Family Bonding' day," the puple-haired teen mumbled, cleaning up his room. The same thing every year, Norrisville High had a 'Family Bonding' day where the students are supposed to bring at least one person from their family to school and apparently, bond. Howard said there was a bazaar, lots of games, and many yummy food. Randy didn't know, because he never participated. His dad divorced with his mom, and his mom is too busy working, that he never joined.

He always wanted to, he admitted. Randy wanted a time with his family, but he drifted apart from his mom and lost contact with his dad. The teen imagined laughing with his parents, playing ring-toss and winning prizes. He imagined himself eating cotton candy and making funny faces with his parents in the photo booth. He wanted to have fun and 'bond', as the school said it, and have the brucest day of the year. But, no. Randy was the only child of two adults, adults that Randy barely even talk to these days.

"Never once have I even joined, because of some stupid business mom always does," the boy grumbled to himself, taking his books away for tomorrow is Saturday. In worse cases, Randy would think that his mom was just avoiding him. He hated Family Bonding Day. He hated not being there. He hated not having fun. He hated not having a proper, fun and close family. To be honest, Randy didn't know if it was illegal to come in without a family, yet he was too embarrassed to try. He didn't want to be known as 'the shoob with no parents' cause that's how sad being a freshman is. Once you got a name, there is no coming back.

Done cleaning up with his bits and bobs, he grabbed the Nomicon and put it by his table, having a kind of feeling that the book was listening, but Randy shrugged the thought off and sighed. "Welp, another Family day, another full-day of playing Grave Puncher in my underwear, I guess," the teen begrudgingly went up to the top bunk and rested his eyes.

\-- + --

"Wake up, ninja," a stern, yet soothing, voice called onto Randy. "We are going to be late." It took a while for the newly woken up boy to register the sound. Then it occurred to him, the source of the voice was from his own mentor, Nomi. The teen groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and saw Nomi with her gorgeous red hair in a, surprisingly, modern attire. Her hair was tied in a pony tail, yet some of her hair is still loose. She used a black shirt, with the nomicon pattern in it, and black pants. She also wore red shoes.

The boy looked over her shoulder and saw Satoru sitting on his sofa, resting his head and closed his eyes. He used a ponytail for his hair, red shirt with a Norisu Nine symbol and black pants. The First Ninja peeked his eyes opened for a bit and saw Randy awake, stretching his arm and walked over to the boy. "Come on, get ready. We are going to walk there soon," he urged, the boy nodding in response and quickly got ready.

Up in his normal clothes, the three went outside Randy's house and walked. The siblings talked and laughed as the boy silently listening, excited, yet curious, of where they were going. "Hey guyss, it'll be bruce if you tell me where we're going. Ooh! Training maybe? What am I going to learn today?" the teen asked the adults. "You will know when we will get there," Nomi answered smiling, which triggered Randy's curiosity even more. The boy fake-pouted as Satoru chuckled by his side. This'll be interesting.

All Randy knew was that they were heading uptown, where the malls, McFist Industry, Norrisville High, and other McStores lie. Maybe they were heading to the park? Oh! Maybe they're gonna shop together? The boy thought hard, wanting to know where they were going. It was rare for the two to spring out of the Nomicon, so maybe this is an emergency of some sort, where they have to train and teach Randy new stuff. It was exciting. 

But when the teen got there it wasn't what he was expecting.

\-- + --

To say he was surprised was an understatement, Randy was filled with a few feelings. Shock, curiosity, confusion, and posibly... happiness? It was mixed up and the boy didn't know what to expect. He was in front of the school. On Family Day. Without a family. Well, the last one was debatable, the two adults beside him we're like family to him, closer than his bond with his own mom. Which isn't supposed to be a good thing, Randy guessed.

"Why... are we here?" the boy asked, looking at the blue and yellow banners all over the place. The ribbon on the school were put up high, with the writings "HELLO PARENTS, WELCOME TO FAMILY BONDING DAY!!" written messily by one of the students using yellow paint. The outside was full of people, from adults to their children, from the teachers to the other staff. The place looked fun and cheerful, like there isn't a prison of an ancient evil sorcerer under it ('Which would be great if it wasn't literal,' Randy thought).

"Nomi overheard your predicament, so we thought it would be... bruce if you could come here," Satoru answered, the red head nodded. "But my parents aren't here and..." Randy said, not yet catching on the wind. The two raised their eye brows. 'Oh,' the boy realized. "You two are..." he tried to say. 

Tears started swelling up in his eyes, but the others didn't notice. They were too busy looking at the well-decorated school, and Randy could appreciate that. Despite feeling the nerve to break down and say thank you in front of everyone, he decided that the best way to cherish the day is by giving the not-from-the-present sibling the best time of their 800 year-old life. But he couldn't stop the urge to hug the two, and so he did.

It took a while for Satoru and Nomi to register what the juice happened, but returned the hug and embrace the boy. Excitedly, Randy dragged the two past-ninjas inside, passing through the crowded place. The boy looked overjoyed and is jumping everywhere like an excited puppy, pointing everywhere and listing the things he wanted to do. For the two siblings though, it was a new sight.

They never saw most events that happened in the school from a book, mind you, so they were fascinated, but the two kept cool. "Not like the last time we visited eh, brother?" Nomi smiled and Satoru nodded. To be honest, Nomi was as interested and captivated as her brother. Hidden well, she was amused at how far humanity came from her time.

"Cunningham! You're here?" a voice, the purple-haired teen recognize everywhere, called from wherever, running and panting towards him. "But I thought you... you know." Randy understood the silent phrase. 'Don't want to be seen without a parent'. The lanky teen just shrugged and answered with a simple "Yeah."

"Ah, Howard, such a wonderful time to meet again," Satoru greeted from behind, with Nomi came with a bit of resentment. The girl do not like Howard. He was selfish, mean, and overall not a good friend, but Randy needed his bro, and Nomi could understand that. But still, that doesn't mean she liked him and the feeling was mutual.

Satoru, on the other hand, liked (liked, mind you) that Wienerman kid. His friendship with Randy reminded him of his own with Plop Plop, and that was nice to see. Nomi didn't know what her brother saw on the orange-haired boy, but decided not to ask. Howard saw the two and gasped for a while, and Randy sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, they're posing as family," the tall teen confirmed.

"Well, bruce to see you again, First Ninj," Howard greeted back, grinning. He always liked the First Ninja and Plop Plop, they were cool, especially when the two teens went back in time. "Please, call me Satoru. Satoru Norisawa," the ninja replied. Nomi joined them, Randy winced a bit. He knew their resentment and that they would never get along. Howard addressed the redhead with a simple "You."

Nomi didn't answer nor greeted the boy, they just stared at each other, and Randy wondered which one hated the other more. It was a bit too intense for the teen's comfort, and Satoru catched his discomfort. "Nomi..." her brother started. "Howie! There you are!" someone called from behind, stopping Howard from his glaring contest.

"Randy! Great to see you here!" Howard's dad, Mort Wienerman, came. He later acknowledged the two adults and smiled, though he looked sort of confused. "And you must be Randy's..." he reached his hand for a shake, but he couldnt finish the statement. "Family," the teen answered simply. And he wasn't lying. "Nomi Norisawa, and my brother, Satoru," Nomi introduced, shaking the other's hand. "Mort Wienerman, family from Japan?" Howard's dad asked. Randy took this one, "Yeah, you could say that."

Nomi inspected the man in front of her, and concluded that this is Howard's father. Behind him, a girl with the same fantastic orange shade of hair walked towards them. "Nice to see that Randall can make it, for once," the female said, not looking up from her phone ("It's Randy! It's always been Randy!"). "I'm going to get some food, see you later," the man informed them. "Dad, can I stay with Cunningham?" Howard asked, and Mort nodded. 

"So what do we start with first? I'm leaning to food, but I'm also thinking about games," Randy started, walking with the group. He wanted the two ninjas to have a time of their life, and he needed to be good. "I vote food," Howard said. "Of course you do. How about you two?" the lanky teen asked. "We have never been here, do you not remember?" Satoru answered, his hands crossed behind him, looking at the long food stands and games. 

"Right. We're going to the game section!" Randy announced like a pirate captain and pointed, walking towards the games.

\-- + --

"Haha! You are going to lose, dear brother!" Nomi exclaimed to his brother, the two playing skeeball. Randy laughed and watched with fascination. "Not if I beat you first, dearest Nomi," Satoru shot back, focusing on the game. The purple-haired teen didn't know if it was the "800 year old ninja knowledge" thing or that they practiced (which is unlikely...) but the two we're super skilled and evenly matched, both of them hitting the bullseye with every ball they had.

The game keeper watched with wide eyes, and others started coming, too. They watched the two spar it out in the game, as the two focused on the hole. The siblings finally stopped when they have no more balls, and deemed themselves the winner. There was a competitive glare between the Norisawas for a while, but it boiled down into laughter and enjoyment. Randy loved every second of it.

Randy loved they way they were just... here. Wow, even his mortal, easier-to-be-here mom couldn't be in this spot right now, yet two from-the-past siblings managed to be there. For him. The teen loved the way they would laugh together and take care of him, occasionally being an 'actual' parent just for him to be safe. He love the way they were open and fun, and would do anything to make Randy happy. He just loved them. They were like his own parent figure. Like a family. 

Nomi's giggles and Satoru's chuckling filled Randy's heart with joy, and they decided to buy some food. The two never tried 'modern' food before, and for that reason, the teen wanted to pick the best food for them. "So Howard, name the best food here," he whispered to his biffer, who was munching on some chips. "Well, Cunningham. I think I would choose corndogs, then top it off with some cotton candy," the short boy answered, cheese from the chips smeared his mouth.

And so he did. The freshman bought some corndogs and shared them with his best friend and, admittedly, his family. They were peacefully laughing, when a giant explosion can be heard. "Seriously? We we're having fun and a monster comes?" Randy mumbled under his breath. "Go, Ninja. We will be here if you need help," Satoru assured. The teen nodded and ran to the restroom, leaving his teachers and biffer alone. 

The boy used his mask, flashing lights and black ribbons covered him. After all the lightshow was done, he ran out of the stall and smoke-bombed his way in. "Smoke bomb! Hey, monster! Seriously!? On Family Day?! Who would even-" before he could finished his sentence, the stanked one attacked. The 'corrupted' one looked different, it was too robotic for a human, but too emotional for a robot. The Ninja remembered fighting a staked Viceroy creation, but this wasn't the same.

It's eyes stared into Randy, causing uneasiness. The teen didn't know how or why this one got stanked, but the fight sure wasn't easy. And yet, something about its... shape is recognizable. The creature had a bull's head and a human body, not a very good look on anyone, to be honest. The boy racked up his name, thinking about his classes. It was hard, since he zoned out most of his scholar studies. Then he realized.

"You're a, um, Minator? How do you say it's shoob name... Oh yeah, uh, Minotaur!" the Ninja shouted it's name. 'Names have power,' he recalled from a movie. Randy heard about this nasty piece of work, actually, he heard of the actual one not a half robotic one. Apparently, some lady from Ancient Greece decided it was a great idea to make a child with a bull. A honkin' bull. The boy remembered a few parts of the story, when explained in his history class (talking about Greece and its lush mythology), and remembered the hero Theseus. 

But he wasn't fighting just any Minatour shaped robot. He was fighting a stanked one, and those are bad news.

Not looking at the Minotaur coming towards him full speed after a fun, and totally not destructive, rampage around the school, all Randy can remember was flying. It would've been great if it wasn't a dream, yet it wasn't, and the Ninja is plunging in super speed into his death. But he didn't feel the ground. Which is weird, maybe he died? "Got you, Ninja," Satoru's voice called from behind the mask. 

The teen opened his eyes and stood up, watching the scene. There were quick movements here and there, the robot getting slashed slowly and steadily, but the creature wouldn't go down that easily. Gradually, it rose up, dodging Nomi's (now in a mask) attacks and charging on the girl. She was growing restless and retreated, then united with the male ninjas. 

"This creature... cannot be fought alone," the girl summarized. They planned an ambush and charged, grabbing their katanas and other weapons. Skilled in hand-in-hand combat, Satoru grabbed a katana. More skilled in ranged attacks, Nomi pulled out a bow and arrow (which isn't very ninja-y you might think but holy cheese she's good). Skilled in a more street fighting type of combat, Randy grabbed a stick (or a pole? The teen called it the "Ninja Smacking Stick!"). 

They fought and fought, slashed and slashed, stabbed and stabbed. Randy kept calling the bull names (his mouth can be as demonic as the Tengu, I swear to the Norisu Nine-). But nothing seems to work. Until, Satoru stabbed it's heart. "When a great warrior strikes you down, it would be best to stay down," Satoru quipped.

Maybe he already figured out where the stanking was or he just accidentally did it, green smoke left the robotic body and went underground, back to the Sorcerer. The three smoke-bombed away and appeared in the field with their normal clothes. Some witnesses said that they saw three warriors. Howard caught up with them and said, "Oh Cunningham! You should've seen the bull-thingy's face when you called him names!" Nomi thought it would be more suitable if he asked if Randy was okay, but then again, this is Howard we're talking about.

Howard needed to go, and Nomi hid her relief. She couldn't stand any more seconds with the short boy and would've already strangled him if he wasn't Randy's friend. The purple-haired teen decided to go to the photobooth and take some pictures together. Free of any worry, they made funny faces and shit-eating grins, ended up laughing together. It was getting dark, and the bazaar/carnival sort of thing is destroyed anyway, so they decided to go home. Watching the sunset, Randy appreciated the moment, though there was a feeling of guilt.

"Hey, guys? Thank you for bringing me here and sorry for not being able to kill the robot alone. I shoobed this day for you all didn't I?" the boy hung his head low. He didn't see the head shakes and the smiles. "When a Ninja needs help, he can always ask for help," Nomi said softly. "It was, with no doubt, one of the best things that happened in the 800 years. It was very... bruce," Satoru smiled. The teen couldn't help but to grin.

Randy loved today. He smelled the fragrance of the flowers blooming as they walked home, calmly talking to his two mentors. Mentors that became family, not since today, but the teen felt they were family from the first. What did he learn today, Randy didn't know. But one thing's for sure: he has a family. He has a great best friend. He has an amazing job. What else can he ask for?


	2. missing pieces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • ` Randy's memories were wiped bcuz he's done but when he accidentally came possesion with the nomicon, puzzles start appearing and pieces were missing. |•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: this one is okay i guess, title and summary dont really makes sense, but eh :// is it ooc??]

"Howard, I can't possibly open someone else's bag!" Randy protested to his redhead best friend, Howard. "Plus we have hundreds and thousands of assignments to catch up on for college." Howard groaned, knowing it's true, but there was something about the thing inside the bag that made the boys curious. "Then why did you bring it here?" the short teen asked, and it took a while for Randy to answer.

"Look, I'll give it back tomorrow, okay? It's getting late, too!" the purple-haired teen replied. "Fine, I'll just head home if you're not gonna open the stupid bag," Howard said, grabbing some chips from Randy's food shelf and left. To be honest, the teen is really, really, really curious but decided not to open the bag. The bag was a little slingbag that can fit a few things in it, probably a book and a phone. The boy sighed and jumped up his bunk.

Earlier that day, the two best friends were just walking by Norrisville High, when someone bumped Randy. He looked about 14, with determination in his eye and he kinda reminded him about himself. He was scrawny, and looked unpopular, but it doesn't seem to worry him that much. When the boy saw Randy, he almost gasped, but contained himself enough to hide it. "Oh, um. I'm sorry," the kid looked at his watch. "I'm late, again!" the poor kid mumbled and accidentally left his bag. "Hey, kid! You-" before the teen could finish, the 14 year old was gone.

'A little peek wouldn't hurt,' Randy thought to himself. 'I mean, there should only be a book in it, judging from the size.' He couldn't help himself and climbed down his bunk, walking to the table where he left the book. To no one's surprise, the satchel was only filled with a book, a english book. At least, it had an english book cover, but something under the cover was glowing. For some reason, he recognized the glow, yet he can't place his fingers on when he'd seen it. The book kept glowing below its binding, urging the teen to open the book, as if by magic.

The college student contemplated for a few minutes, debating whether he should or shouldn't open the mysterious, glowing 'english' book. A part of him wanted to ignore the glow of the book, but another part wanted to check what the juice is going on. In the end, Randy decided to take a sneak peek, it's just opening a magical textbook, how bad would it be? The purple-haired boy opened the book and the pages slipped itself, sucking the poor boy in as it opened.

But then, Randy felt like falling.

\-- + --

"He has the book," a voice echoed inside a dojo. The Japanese hall had red walls and writings covered its walls and floors, Japanese and English. Inside the meditation room, there were only two people, both had a serious face shown. "What should we do?" the source of its voice asked, to the man in a full ninja suit of black and red in front of her. "This is a very intermitted circumstance, what is the boy doing right now, dear Nomi?" he asked the girl, whose name is Nomi.

"He is thinking, brother. Debating with his own conscience," the red haired girl informed. Satoru sighed, visualizing his dilemma in the very calming and quiet room. "Randy Cunningham has been an amazing student, and yet he felt like my own son. At times like this I wished I had not taught different ninjas and get fond of them," the ninja allowed quietly, as Nomi's face soften with each word Satoru said. She knew that her brother had gotten a connection with the young former-ninja, nevertheless the bond they had made through the 4 years had to be broken, as it was an ancient Norrisville Ninja rule.

And yet, Satoru is the First Ninja. He could break the rules to use it in his own benefit, since he was part of the Norisu Nine (and Nomi too). Even so, he didn't, and that's what Nomi loved and respected from her brother. He would always choose what is right for everyone, because he believed the Ninja's hand is to give, not to take. All the same, the girl would see Satoru hanging out in the memory lanes and would go in Randy's, watching everything the ninja ever did while smiling. 

The girl smiled silently as she remembered all the time their student came inside the Nomicon. Sure, he would misinterpret her message some way or another, but in the end, he seemed to always learn her teachings. Randy was, for sure, one of the most powerful ninja she'd taught, for he can learn and fix his mistakes. His determination and courage knows no bounds, and his purity of heart always shines through.

Nomi would never admit it, but she grew fond of the boy. Maybe it was his innocence, or his impulsiveness, but she loved him. Everytime Randy would schloomp into the nomicon, she would watch him practice and struggling about her obstacles and training, and even though at first he would whine, but in the end Randy always reached the end with flames with his eyes. That's what she loved about him, his ability to learn and his determination.

Nomi's thoughts and admiration were cut by Saisho himself, his face determined, "Let him in. Let's see how much he remembers."

Then, they heard screaming.

\-- + --

Randy cried as he fell, passing high mountains, rivers, trees, waterfalls, and Japanese art. Was he dreaming? All he remembered was opening the mysterious 'english' book, and then boom he fell into a Japanese vibe place that he doesn't even know. Maybe he fell asleep, I mean it was dark after all. But it felt so real, and no dream can create this amount of... realness. 

The boy landed on a hard ground in front of a very impressive looking architecture, with a giant painting hung in front of it. It had a picture of two ninjas and two other people on top of an evil looking wizard. The door to this Japanese structure was opened, and it revealed a wide open training room, with barely anything in it, only a table and pillows. Despite just getting here, there was this odd feeling that Randy has been here and visited this place a lot, doing... something. There was a feeling of familiarity, but he didn't know why.

"What the juice?" he rubbed his head.

Cautiously, Randy walked in and explored the place. Yup, he has definitely been, just... when. "The questions of the present can be answered by the past," a voice called behind him, the teen's head jerked to the source as quickly as possible. "I wasn't touching anything, I swear! And, um, what does that mean exactly?" he said instictively, raising both of his hands up. The older ninja chuckled at his reflex, leaning by the door, "You still have the old mischief-maker respond, I see." Another person with red hair and black robes emerged from the shadows. "Ah, my old mentee, so we meet again," the girl smiled softly.

"Um, do I know you two?" Randy asked the two, completely clueless. He didn't remember who they were, let alone being their student. As if they expected the question, they shrugged the question off and sat on the pillows inside the dojo room. Nomi urged the poor confused boy to sit, and so he did. It was awkwardly silent, and quite uncomfortable for the poor boy, though it didn't seem to bother the other 2 people as they made some tea. It seemed like they just wanted to spend some time with him, and that was... absurd.

"So, uhh..." Randy tried starting, grasped some green tea from the table. "What's up with the ninja 'stume?" he asked, his nerves soothing as he sipped some tea. Taken aback with the question, the two looked at each other and seemed to have a silent discussion with the other. "You do not remember?" the ninja silently asked. The two siblings knew the answer, and there was no point in asking. "Look, I don't know what you two are talking about, but all I remember is that there has always been a Ninja protecting Norrisville, if that's what you're asking," the teen answered.

The teen hit a realization, and the siblings looked at him, studying his expression. "YOU ARE THE NINJA OF NORRISVILLE," Randy practically shouted in a place where there should be calmness around them. Not ready to get slapped with that comment, Satoru muttered something under his breath grumpily, crossing her arms. Nomi forgot about the seriousness for a moment and cracked up, pointing at her brother. The first ninja tried to stop her, but no luck, and Randy was left there sitting, confused.

He was pretty sure the Ninja is the protector of Norrisville, I mean how many ninjas are there even? Randy watched as the girl ridiculed (so to speak) the other, and the ninja trying to stop her. The sight was very peculiar, and yet he found comfort in it. He felt like reliving a memory he never knew of, the sounds of the laughter and angry Japanese muttering filled the room. When the girl's laughter finally died down, she held the the masked one's shoulder and said, "That was a LOT of Tengu words you put in there, little brother." And the other just huffed.

"Did I... say something?" the purple-haired teen asked the two. For a moment, they seem to acknowledge and ponder on the question, before Satoru said, "Let us walk, Randy." The teen was taken aback, but he remembered them saying they were his mentor. Randy stood up and followed the two, still kinda mysterious-ish, people out the dojo and looked at the beautiful scenery.

Mountains, sakura trees, a river, Randy always dreamt of going to Japan. I mean what's not to like? It has everything a country would ever want, from lush mountains and meadows, crowded cities and marketplace, this historical country has everything. As the boy walked outside, he took a deep breath and smelled the nice and refreshing air filled with the scent of the blossom flowers. Man, if this really is inside the book, he would really steal the book.

Randy walked and pinched himself a few times. "This isn't a fantasy," Nomi smiled, as if reading his mind. The 3 walked silently through the meadows, with the teen adoring the view. "Ninja, you have battled the Sorcerer and held on to victory for years, for that we just wanted to say thank you. For 800 years we taught and saw each Ninja struggle, but you, by far, had it the hardest," the girl said.

"Wait, are you saying that I was the Ninja?" Randy questioned, with a bit of laughter mixing into his voice. "Because if I were, then I would've remembered that." He laughed, alone, because the idea is just insane. Him? The Ninja? There has only been 1 Ninja protecting Norrisville for 800 years, right? ...right? Realizing that no one else was laughing, he died down. "Hold on, are you sure? Maybe you have the wrong person. I mean, I'm just a big pile of average," the teen nervously chuckled. If this was true... that meant he has been wasting his life. What is he doing in college when he can kick butt as the Ninja? 

"You were one of the best under the mask. You are pure of heart and brave beyond reasoning," Satoru said under his mask. Randy couldn't believe any of this, even if he wanted to. It was too unbelievable. Too impossible. Too insane to be real. But then again, he was in a book with 2 other people who claims to be his mentor. True, this isn't the most bizarre thing of today, but still. What if you were told that you were something you always wanted to be? A legendary town hero, who is said to be one of the best.

Nomi and Satoru looked at the teen fondly and the girl sighed. "It was nice seeing you again. It was great seeing you successful in your life. In doubt, always remember that you were the best," the redhead told him, a bit of sadness leaked in her voice. "We will miss you, do greatly. You were destined do to great things," the masked one smiled, gloom looming in his eyes. Before Randy could say a simple "thank you", the ground shook and the teen got swallowed by the earth.

\-- + --

"Seriously, I'm not crazy, Howard!" the purple-haired teen waved his arms, as his biffer and him walked to Norrisville High. "Yeah, okay. Saying "last night I went inside a book and met two random people claiming that they're my teacher and I'm the ninja" isn't crazy at all. Nope. You sure it wasn't just a dream?" Howard asked, munching some chips. "No! I pinched myself and didn't wake up or something!" Randy answered, exasperated.

The two waited for the freshman, and saw him panicking. "Hey!" the college student called at the boy. "You left your bag yesterday, um..." The boy looked relieved to see the bag. "Gerald, thanks for keeping it," the kid said. That's when an explosion could be heard. "I, uhh, better get going. Thanks for keeping my bag." Randy grinned, and to Gerald's surprise, he said, "Say hello to the guy in the mask and scary redhead, will ya?"


End file.
